


Lavellan - 13 Moons

by eswriter68



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solas Angst, Solas Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eswriter68/pseuds/eswriter68
Summary: I wrote this for a friend. She is very forgiving for gramatical errors. I have also written one post Trespasser short story and one in game timeline stories that is meant to be read after this one. The # Moon stories fit into the first part of the game and will be 3 or 4 parts. I have listed those below.Lavellan - 30 moons Part 1 of 3/4Lavellan - 13 moons Part 2 of 3/4 Posted HereLavellan - One year after TrespasserThe Solas romance offers only a few emotional interaction, but is a very powerful romance. I hope with these stories you will have added head cannon as you play the game.





	Lavellan - 13 Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayne Hensley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jayne+Hensley).



Skyhold 13 Moons

 

She sat slumped in her chair hugging a nearly empty pint of dwarven ale, her second one at this point, as she kept her back to the crowded pub and drowned her bad day in even worse tasting drink. Iron Bull had guided her to this table that was in the corner near where he and his crew sat, and out of respect for the days events and her title, he made his Chargers sit in a semi-circle around her at other tables so that they could fend off anyone who might want to speak with her. It was the only privacy she would find in a crowded pub. The day was hard on everyone. Those in the pub drank and spoke quietly as they tried to take in what they had experienced or had heard happened. Lives were lost and even though they had succeeded, the weight of the events hit hard. 

They had taken Adamant and if that wasn’t difficult enough, with the loss of good men and the Wardens they were forced to kill, she had been sucked back into the fade and had to fight for their lives to get back. They even had to leave the warden behind so they could get free. For every memory that was revealed she had more questions that now needed to be answered. The Demon spoke to each of them trying to break their confidence and he spoke to Solas in an Elven tongue that was different than what she knew from growing up Dalish. She could only interpret the word “harellen” as “trickster”. She didn’t feel that described him at all but maybe that was the point, the demon wanted to cause doubt and fear that we are being tricked and that we should not trust each other.

The Divine, the Wardens, a magical Elven orb that can open and close the sky, none of this made sense. To add to this horrible day she knew that Solas was not happy that she allowed the Wardens to stay and help. His disapproval was not unexpected, she knew he had negative opinions about them and she understood his outrage at what they had done, but his disappointment in her was what hurt her the most. He barely looked at her on the ride back to Skyhold. She sipped from her mug again and choked a little. “It’s over, he will never forgive me.” she whispered to herself. 

“He’ll come around sooner or later.” Iron Bull spoke in her direction, he was at least 5 feet away and his voice made her jump a little as she didn’t think she had been loud enough to be heard. He continued, “You made a call, and if you ask me, everything was fucked up, but I think you made the right call.” There were murmurs of agreement from the Chargers. “Fucking Demons I better not dream about this shit tonight.” he added before drinking from his own mug. 

The flood gates opened, she was exhausted and drunk and still thirsty and her mug was empty! She picked it up and threw it against the back wall and then laid her head on her folded hands on the table as she wept. They gave her space with only a nod from Iron Bull as he motioned to Rocky to get her another drink. The dwarf did so quickly and set it beside her before taking his post again at his own table. Normally people would try to speak to the Inquisitor but those that headed that way met glaring eyes from the Bull and the Chargers and quickly found another place to drink. 

When she had cried enough out she wiped her eyes and nose with a cloth someone had handed her and she started in on the third mug. “I did make the right call.” she said more confidently but with a tremble of sadness too. She heard murmurs of agreement but didn't dare look around. She heard Bull speak as she drank more of her ale. 

“Maybe sooner, let him through”. The Bull motioned to his men and they moved their chairs to make a path to her. 

She hadn’t really put together what Bull had said but when she heard the men move their chairs she quickly wiped her face again and said a quick prayer to Mythal that she didn’t look as bad as she felt.. Solas sat down beside her slowly, he studied her face and when she dared to glance his way she could see he was clearly upset at the state she was in. “I made the right choice.” she said again, glancing quickly away trying to not cry, “I’m sorry if you are disappointed in me, but I made the right choice.” She swallowed hard to cut back the tears that threatened to take over again. 

He slowly reached for her hand that was holding one side of the mug and laced his fingers through hers while the other hand moved the mug to the far side of the table. As he did this he shot Bull a slightly stern look of disapproval, which was quickly blown off by Bull raising his own mug. Solas shook his head and took a deep breath. Leaning closer to her, “I believe you did what you believe is right and I admire that about you.” He paused speaking quietly. “We don’t always have to agree on everything, I am here for you and I apologize if you thought I was disappointed in you. I could never feel that way about you. It was a very long and exceptionally difficult day, I had a great deal on my mind. I should’ve thought more about how my own feelings might affect you.” He squeezed her hand as he said this. “Let me get you out of here, will you please come with me.” It was a question but he was already moving to pull out her chair. She started to stand and she immediately felt the effects of the alcohol hit her hard and she staggered almost falling. He caught her easily lifting her off her feet and shooting another disapproving look in Bull’s direction. 

Bull raised his glass, “Good job, give er some bitters before she passes out she'll be fine.” 

She leaned her head on his chest and hoped that she wouldn’t get sick. The room was spinning at an alarming rate. He carried her out of the pub with some of the patrons wishing her a peaceful night. Everyone knew their leader was upset, anyone would be after having the day that she had. When Solas stepped into the courtyard the cool air helped to ease her stomach. She whispered she could walk but he ignored this and took to the stairs, entered the main hall and carried her past a few gawking Nobles who were probably more drunk than she was. The sight of their Inquisitor being carried to her quarters would be the favored gossip for weeks. He managed to turn the handle of her door and kick it shut behind him. He carried her up to her room and only then seemed winded for his efforts. He laid her on the bed and pointed at her, “Don’t move”. It wasn’t mean, it was protective and she was so thankful that he was there that she didn’t mind. Plus with the way her head was feeling she didn’t want to move. 

He quickly went to the pitcher of water on her stand and poured some into a kettle and set it on the fire. He pulled a leather pouch from inside his long coat and from it he took dry leaves that he placed in a tea cup that sat on the mantle over the fire. He want back to the pitcher and poured some of the cool water on a clean cloth and carried it to the bedside. He sat on the edge of the bed and laid the damp cloth over her forehead. “I will have tea made soon and you need to stay awake long enough to drink it.” 

“You detest tea.” she smiled remembering. 

“I do detest tea, but I drink it when I need to drink it and you will too, because that is what you need right now.” He again sounded stern but caring. He held her hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “We can talk about today on another day, it was almost more than any of us could handle. We need time to take it all in so that we can see clearly. I include myself in that, and I meant what I said, I admire you and … I quite possibly am in love with you so please never confuse my anger over a situation for my feelings for you.” He looked a little pale and scared after professing the latter part to her. 

“You love me”, she smiled a ridiculously joyous smile that brought the color back to his face. She reached up to his coat and pulled on the fur trim until he came forward and kissed her. “I love you too.” She whispered loudly and then took a deep breath and added, “I drank too much I think.”

“How many did you have?” he asked

“Two maybe three, three I think. That ale is so strong but I just, i just…needed something to take away how I was feeling.” He nodded in understanding and got up to fetch her tea. 

She made a face after one sip of the bitter tea he offered her. She tried to set it aside but he kept it firmly in front of her. “This is terrible tea, you know there are better tasting tea’s.”

“Not that clear your head the way this one will.” He tilted the cup to her lips and she decided to take the cup from him and down it to get it over with. 

He looked a bit shocked at the empty cup she handed him as he only intended for her to drink maybe half of the tea. “Well, you will be very clear soon.” He took the cup away from her and set it on the table near her sofa. 

“Wow what is in that? That is good stuff, tastes terrible but its like I never drank anything at all!” She pulled the cloth from her forehead and sat up on the edge of the bed. “Amazing, what is it called? We should sell it we could fund the whole inquisition!” she realized although she was losing her intoxicated buzz the energy she suddenly felt was giving her another kind of high. 

“Well maybe I will make a batch for the soldiers the day we fight Corypheus. Come now you should get ready for bed.” He stood in front of her as she stood up from the side of the bed. She was looking around the room as if taking it in for the first time. 

“I wonder who decorated this place with owls, and why owls? Were the owls here when you first saw this place?” she realized she had just asked him a barrage of questions as he was quietly unlacing the front of her vest. He had a smile on his face as he worked on her top but he didn’t answer. The shadows of the fireplace made his face seem so beautiful and she suddenly didn’t care that he hadn’t answered her questions. She reached up and clasped the sides of his face and kissed him. He kissed her back but pulled away before things got more intense. “Ar avy isalal na.” (I have been needing you) she whispered longingly. 

He looked up from his work at the change in her voice and her use of their native tongue. She was disheveled, flushed-faced but completely sober and absolutely ravishing. “Ar lath ma vhen an, I am yours.” he kissed her lightly on her lips but as she tried to lean into him he held her back. “We still must wait, you need to rest.” He seemed more urgent to get her ready as he undid the final lace and removed her vest. “What do you sleep in?”

She smiled playfully, “I will show you.” she quickly pulled her shirt over head and dropped her breeches to the floor. She was down to her underclothes and when she moved to take them off he grabbed her hands.

“Mercy,” laughing a little at his own panic for the situation he was now in. She had made it so easy and he was already in her room with her barely dressed. He could feel the tightness in his pants as his body started to disobey his mind. “Tonight… maybe tonight you sleep like this.” He pulled both of her hands together and held them with one hand as he pulled back the covers. “Get in bed”. 

“Stay with me, please” she whispered as she leaned her body into his. 

Seeing that he was going to have to take drastic measures he allowed her to wrap her arms around him and he kissed her passionately as he leaned down and picked her up. He then laid her in bed. She pulled him down to lay with her and as he whispered softly in her ear a soft light of magic glowed from his hand and then she was asleep. 

He sat at the edge of the bed looking at her resting peacefully. He couldn’t wait to have her, to do all the things she wanted him to do to her. But he wanted it to be right and not drug induced after a horrible day or on a cold rampart. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. Then rose from her side and pulled the covers up to keep her warm. 

He walked out of her quarters and back towards his own feeling thankful that some of the Nobles were still sitting in the hall and witnessed his departure. One asked on behalf of her welfare. “She is well and resting. It has been a long day.”

“Bless the Inquisitor”, was the reply. 

“Indeed” replied Solas as he decided to take a detour to the bathhouse for a cold shower. 

 

“

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
